deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zetta
Zetta, also known as the Most Badass Freakin' Overlord In The Entire Cosmos or the Overlord of all Overlords, is the main character in Makai Kingdom. He has made a cameo appearance in every video game in the Disgaea ''series. He is one of the strongest Overlords in the entire series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dio Vs Zetta '''Possible Opponents' * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) With Petta * Lucina and Chrom (Fire Emblem) * Trunks and Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Sword Skills and Abilities Fire Manipulation * Zetta has shown the ability to create and manipulate fire. Unique Skills * Zetta Beam: Zetta fires lasers from his eyes, these lasers have shown the ability to destroy the moon with ease. * Zetta Beam Spread: Zetta fires a barrage of Zetta Beams at machine gun-like speeds. * One-Inch Zetta Beam: Zetta traps the enemy in a small ball of energy then he puts it next to his face and fires a Zetta Beam at the enemy. * Badass Overdrive: Zetta makes multiple clones of himself that do charging punches before he fires a Zetta Beam at them. Sword Skills * Blade Rush: Zetta slashes through an enemy. * Hurricane Slash: Zetta moves around the enemy so fast he makes a hurricane then he flies to the enemy, stabs them and throws them to the ground. * Cross Demon Rush: Zetta makes a slash wave and fires it at the enemy after it hits Zetta slashes them. * Dark Secrecy: Zetta takes the enemy behind a Japanese door and slashes them once. * Soaring Nonuple: Zetta hits the enemy into the air and fires off lasers that cut the enemy before he slashes them. * Rune Dimension: Zetta seals the enemy in a tower made out of energy rings before making a laser shoot out of his sword and cutting down the tower. * Crimson Rain: Zetta hits the enemy into the air before putting them on a spinning blade before slashing them multiple times. * Super Cross Lord: Zetta traps the enemy in a ball of energy before he sends a giant sword flying at them, which he uses to stab and slash them. Sacred Tome * After Zetta burned the Sacred Tome, its destruction nearly destroyed all of reality, Zetta bound his soul to it so to prevent its destruction. Being the Sacred Tome any request that is written in it will happen. However, it will absorb the mana of the person who wrote it, the bigger the request the more mana it takes. * While in Makai Kingdom Zetta could only move and fire Zetta Beams when in the Sacred Tome, in the Disgaea series he can actually fight on his own. Sacred Tome Skills * Sacred Tome: Zetta writes of the enemy's death and a reaper takes their soul. * Zetta Beam: Zetta fires lasers from his eyes, these lasers have shown the ability to destroy the moon with ease. * Badass Overdrive: Zetta makes multiple clones of himself that do charging attacks before he fires bolts of lightning at them. Feats * Is the most powerful Overlord (While it is said that this is a self-given title, other games state that this is true (Disgaea 4, Disgaea D2)). * Is stronger than the Dragon God Babylon, who can destroy planets by accident by running into them. * As the Sacred Tome, he has fought Laharl and Etna. * As the Sacred Tome, he has fought Adell and Rozalin. * As the Sacred Tome, he has fought Mao, Raspberyl, Almaz and Sapphire. * As Zetta, he has fought the Disgaea 4 cast. * As Zetta, he has fought Laharl, Etna and Flonne. * As Zetta, he has beaten Killia with relative ease (Though he did have help from 6 Pettas and Pram). Faults * Zetta is known for being reckless (He nearly destroyed the all of reality because a book called him stupid). * If the Sacred Tome is destroyed so is reality (Unless you put your soul in the book). * His immense strength comes from Salome giving him her mana if she is killed Zetta will begin to lose his powers. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with an army Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Wave Manipulators